


Not Exactly Alive

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Soul drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for Liz and Patty to come back, "What the hell is taking them so long?" Soul complained as he turned on the radio. He leaned his seat back a bit and was actually relaxed until he heard police sirens and cursed under his breath when he saw Liz and Patty running towards the beaten down car they stole a few days ago

"Who the hell tripped the alarm?!" he shouted over the alarms

"Just drive, you asshole!" Liz yelled slamming the door

Soul stepped on it as the cops began to drive after them

"Neither of us tripped the alarm, someone called the cops when they saw the car." Liz explained speaking at a normal volume, now that the sirens were distant

Soul nodded "How much cash did you get?" he asked with a big grin

Liz smirked "Patty." she said in a sing song voice

"Whoo!" the younger of the three cheered as she held up two bags stuffed with hundred dollar bills

"Woah!" Soul exclaimed "Looks like we struck big th- **CLANK** " the sound of metal hitting metal caught their attention

"Shit. Shit. Where is it?" Liz said looking for her gun while Soul sped up the car

"Plan B?" Soul asked nodding toward the bridge

"Do we really?" Liz frowned

"Can we shoot back?" Soul raised a brow

"Fine!" Liz huffed.

Patty got a trash bag from the floor and threw the bags of money she and Liz collected in it

"Ready?" Soul asked speeding up even more

Liz closed her eyes and Patty gave a thumbs up. Soul exhaled once they made it to the bridge "3... 2... 1..." he took a sharp turn

"Why meeeeeeeeeee?!" Liz asked as they fell into the cold depths of the Staten Island Sound...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning...

"Are you okay, kid?"

Soul groaned as he opened his eyes to see a man hovering above him, Liz and Patty 

"Uh..." it took Soul a moment to respond

"Yumi!" the man shouted "When did the ambulance say they were getting here?" he asked 

"Beats me. With the roads being closed due to the snow, all we can do is make sure they stay warm until the ambulance gets through." a woman with blue eyes walked in  

 "mmm..." Liz groaned and tightened her eyes as she began to wake up 

Soul sat up and looked around the room they were in. The place looked like a cabin.

"You hungry?" the man asked standing up 

"Where are we?" Liz asked sitting up and running a hand through her hair

"Staten Island." the woman replied sitting on the bench across the bed they were lying on

"We were going to get some dinner when we saw you three lying in the snow." the man explained now slicing carrots on a cutting board

"Was one of us holding a bag?" Soul asked

"You mean the bag full of money?" the woman raised an eyebrow.

Soul's eyes widened,  _holy shit_ , he thought

_"Eat them." Soul heard a demonic voice say_

_"What?!" his subconscious shouted_

_"We don't know what they'll do! They might call the cops. Besides you won't have to wait for the oaf to finish cooking. You are hungry, aren't you?" the voice asked_

Soul looked at the people who had found them, both seemed easy to overpower. He wondered... was it really that easy?  _God, I'm hungry_ , he thought  _maybe it is the only option..._

"There's no ambulance coming, is there?" Liz chuckled

"We thought you three were already dead." the woman shrugged

"Then one of you started mumbling." the man came back in with three bowls "Eat up." he said placing two in front of Liz and Soul and held the one made for Patty.

"So you gonna call the cops or something?" Soul asked

"No." the woman smirked "We're gonna get you a place to stay." she said

"Why?" Liz asked

"You're kids." the man stated with a shrug 

 "And you're adults." Liz dead panned

"We're getting you a place to stay with no conditions, do you really need us to explain." the woman sighed 

"Good point." Liz agreed as Patty began to stir

"Sis?" she asked sitting up

"Hey Patty." Liz gestured for the man to give Patty the bowl he had been holding

Patty let out an adorable yawn before she took the bowl and began eating

"A dead guy we used to know had a place in Brooklyn. We'll take you there tomorrow, but for now eat and take a shower." the man said standing up and headed towards the next room.


End file.
